


The Last Good Man

by zhouxiao2020



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray, 道林格雷的画像
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouxiao2020/pseuds/zhouxiao2020
Summary: 当他没能成功杀死画家....





	1. 前篇：分章防和谐

额头撞上坚硬的桌面，颈后一阵激烈的刺痛侵袭脑髓，仿佛整个脖颈都被劈裂。他试图直起身体，离开那支他看不见的利刃，却被接连的难以言喻的疼痛卸去力气，手臂在空中徒劳地抓握，却怎么也摸不着行凶者的哪怕一片衣角。他想要尖声叫喊，呼唤同伴的名字，但是口唇甫一张开，鲜血从破损的喉咙里倒涌，滚烫的咸涩的铁腥味裹住僵硬发木的舌头。窒息的呛咳、心脏痛苦的鼓噪和肢体抽动的咯咯声，仿佛都在耳际回想，又好像是他陷入了作画时的幻想，连时间也失去意义。灰洞洞地光翳蒙住他的双眼，图像和声音在意识里褪色、模糊、缓慢地消散，死亡的影子吞噬一切知觉感官，沉默而残酷的脚步割裂记忆和现实，最后连对它恐惧也消失不见。他以为他会见到生命中最重要的景象——那个可爱的五月的下午，柔和的微风吹进画室，完美的光线、少年织入了阳光的黄金卷发、湛蓝宝石般的眼眸和白玫瑰似的脸颊……但是什么也没有，只除了黑暗和空洞。

什么也没有。

 

贝泽尔仿佛突然惊醒，凭空打了个寒噤，险些跌下椅子。他拿下捂着面孔的双手，眼睛瞪着蹲在桌上仿佛默默观赏滑稽戏的那盏灯，上面雕刻的阿拉伯风格的花纹，颜色黯淡剔透的绿松石，和玻璃罩下傲慢摇曳的深黄色火焰。

他感受活着的寒冷、苦楚和恐惧，听见自己沉重伤痛的喘息，灯芯燃烧发出的簌簌声，还有背后道林来回踱步时鞋跟敲击地毯的沉闷钝响。梦中被人杀死的痛楚依然残留在他清醒的肉体上，明晰得难以忽视。他甚至生出一种冲动，想要摸摸看自己的脖颈是不是真的完整地连着脑袋。

但他克制住了。他应当分得清什么是现实，而什么是虚幻。血管还在他的皮肤下健康地跳动。他还好端端活着，头顶悬着那不知是什么的丑恶东西，身后站着他亲手修造的神像、亲自描绘的美梦，那位青春不朽、洁白无瑕的道林·格雷——谁能想得到这两者竟是一体？画家沉稳的双手可怕地打起哆嗦，苍白的额角有汗水细细密密地渗出。他不动声色地用右手握着左手，按住疯狂跳动的心脏，思索着梦境揭露的究竟是想象还是真实，是毫无源头的恐惧还是来自未来灵魂的顿悟。

道林停下脚步，向他转过身来。画中人狰狞的面孔在他的脑海浮动。贝泽尔没有抬头，心慢慢沉入无名深渊，余光瞥见那个优美动人的影子揩了一下眼角，钻石般的泪珠轻轻缀在睫毛上，在刺骨的黑暗中闪耀。

“现在祈祷已经太晚了，贝泽尔。”那湿润清亮的嗓音透着歇斯底里的绝望，连颤抖的弧度都与梦中一模一样。

画家不安地动了动，椅子腿颤巍巍划过木地板，发出刺啦一声可憎的噪响，仿佛要把暗夜中途沉眠的魑魅鬼怪统统唤醒。这不详的兆头让他克制不住浑身颤抖，莫名的寒意流过每一寸神经。道林·格雷似乎也被这声音吓了一跳，往后惊退两步，直撞上一口隐约是白色的意大利大箱柜。贝泽尔听着他突然顿住的抽噎和变得急促的喘息，冒出一个极其可怕、极其恶毒的想法来，他想他的朋友或许已经摸到了在接下来的谋杀中至关重要的凶器。

甚至他自己都对如此揣测的自己感到畏惧。死亡的噩梦已经改变了他——画家清楚而坚定地、同时亦是无能为力地认识到这一点。他恍惚地转过脸去，注视那霉变腐化的肖像，濒死挣扎中未曾降临的幻景竟在眼中重现：它微微笑着睥睨世间凡俗，纤尘不染的青春美貌毫无变化，仍是未受俗世和危险诱惑玷污的样子。

他多么希望那一个才是真正的道林·格雷。

“是啊，”贝泽尔悲哀的嘴唇微微张开，长叹一声，声调凄怆，“这些话现在对你毫无意义。”

“贝泽尔？”他最爱的朋友，他曾经的理想，发出一声尖锐的、近乎崩溃的叫喊。“你放弃我了吗？你不再做我的朋友，不再对我说教了？”

“噢，道林，我的道林，”贝泽尔抱住脑袋，耸起肩膀，沉痛地喃喃低语，“别说什么我放弃你。我还有什么能说的呢？地狱也好，天堂也罢，全是由你自找！画像什么也没有做，毁掉你的——是你自己啊！”

紧跟着一阵要断气似的啜泣，他等待已久的——或许是期待的——那一幕终于上演。

画家矮身避过致命袭击，猛地一脚把椅子向后踢去。道林只当这一下绝无落空的可能，对受害者的反击全无防备，止不住去势，顿时让迎面撞来的椅背一记重击。他沉沉地闷哼，捂着上腹，步伐凌乱地向后退怯，尤带泪意的年轻面孔露出惊恐的神色。贝泽尔揉身欺上，一把扭住他的手腕，狠下心来压迫脆弱的腕骨，逼得道林吃痛惊呼，五根凶恶的指头无奈地松开。于是那薄薄的利刃划出掌心，落在地上，发出清脆的当啷一声响。

“你想杀了我？”画家看着脚边那件银亮的凶器，血液结成寒霜，下坠的心脏触底，浸入涌动的冰。他自愿与施害者共谋，将梦境的预示变成现实，那恐怖猜想完全兑现，可这一刻他的心灵却没有获得任何胜利的快意，或者洞彻的满足。他的内心只余一片空荡荡的荒野，冷静而麻木的双眼盯着道林·格雷煞白的脸孔和颤抖的嘴唇——这个罪犯被他制住双臂，瘫软在他的怀里，泫然欲泣的模样多么像一朵凋萎的百合花。

在这黯淡的死寂里，他突然感到惊奇：眼前的这个人究竟犯下多少罪过，而光明纯洁的露水般的青春竟始终没有离开他的面庞！他的象牙色的肌肤散发着纯真圣洁的光晕，湛蓝的双眸仍是那么清澈，嫣红的嘴唇仍是那么娇艳，下颔柔软的完美的弧度也丝毫没有松弛……他把自己弄得糟糕透顶、恶劣不堪，而无知之人一见那天使般可爱的笑容，便迷了心窍，对那些关于道林·格雷的刻薄指控想也不敢再想。但是看看那副画像，它又是什么样子！一个可憎可厌的对比，连地狱和魔鬼都不至于这般令人作呕。可那淫邪的嘴唇和浑浊的眼珠揭露的却是灵魂的真相，美好才是徒具外表的伪饰。

贝泽尔瞥了一眼那个狞笑的怪物，胸腔里顿时感到一股窒塞的疼痛。他仿佛觉得画像发生了细微的变化：那双眼睛射出怨恨的恶毒的光，嘴角的皱纹染上一丝挫败的愤怒。他卡住道林的脖颈，把他按在那个堕落的复制品上，与它脸贴着脸。道林痛苦地尖叫，发了狂地挣扎，却逃不开画家的铁臂，珍珠般的泪滴滑过柔嫩的面颊，砸碎在贝泽尔青筋暴突的手背上。后者完全不为所动，仔仔细细地眯起眼睛，就着惨淡的灯影，以一个画家对色彩光影的敏锐，观察这两张面孔的异同。

是的，他确实没有看错。

画布上狞恶的笑容消失了，那两片丑陋的厚嘴唇活像是一个人恐惧地哆嗦的样子。他在害怕什么？秘密暴露的危险，还是生命受到的威胁？不管怎样，那变了样的扭曲的线条，正是现在像孩子一样哭泣的道林内心真实的波动罢。谁能想到那个命运的下午，亨利本是漫不经心地说笑，竟却一语成谶——它才是真正的道林·格雷！

贝泽尔不由得冷笑出声，怀旧式的辛酸悲愁彻底被冰冷的怒火驱赶，“你为什么要我死？道林，你就这么恨我，要冒着遭受审判的危险，手染鲜血？”

道林背靠着画像，艰难地喘着气，一只手被按在脸侧，另一只无力地抠着贝泽尔的手臂，汹涌的泪水把蓝眼睛浸润成剔透的紫晶色，“我错了......贝泽尔，我......你的话快把我气疯了，我一时冲动犯下错误！”他上气不接下气地求恳，说尽了好听话，想让那坚石般冷酷的胳膊离开他脆弱的脖颈，“我亲爱的朋友！我怎么会真想杀了你......我不知道我在做什么啊！噢，贝泽尔！那不是我！”

“你在撒谎。”画家沉着地道，敏锐地捕捉到那一瞬间从道林脸上掠过的悄无声息的慌张。“你的画像可不是那么说的。”

他的美丽的罪犯仿佛听不懂他说的话，呆呆地瞪着画家，咬得发白的花瓣似的嘴唇微微张开，好像忘记了怎么发出声音。那无辜的面貌在控诉他残酷的对待。贝泽尔烦躁地抿住嘴唇，手臂向上施力，强横地顶住道林的咽喉，“你为什么不说话了，我亲爱的道林？你害怕吗？你觉得我会杀了你？”

“我没有！没有！相信我......贝泽尔......”他张着嘴艰难地呼吸，从咯咯作响的喉咙里挤出声音，失控的涎液沿着唇角流下，在缓慢窒息的恐惧中胡乱扭动。

画家猛地松开桎梏，道林身子一软，跌倒在地，扶住画框呛咳不止。

“从来没有人这么对我，贝泽尔，”他缓过气来，抬起湿漉漉的脸，声音嘶哑，神情恍惚迷惘，“你为什么那么残忍？”

“残忍？你还有半点人类的感情吗，道林？”贝泽尔轻轻地重复，在他身前蹲下，以全新的角度、居高临下地打量自己一直以来崇拜的偶像，“你以为我为什么躲过了最开始那一刀？”画家眼神幽暗，手轻柔地抚摸道林失去光泽的金色卷发，嘴唇几乎与他贴在一起，“我梦见未来的景象——被你杀死，流干了血，像具大型垃圾一样趴在那边的桌上，等着被处理掉。窒息和穿刺的痛楚直到现在还留在我的精神之中，还有随着死亡一切变成空洞的恐怖感觉......”

“这不可能，那只是一个梦。”

“或许是上帝揭示的梦。”

“这是愚蠢的疯话，贝泽尔！”

“随便你信不信都好，道林。我已经不在意了。”画家冷酷地说——对一个像他这样的乏味的好人而言，这是多么稀奇的情绪啊——他自嘲地一笑，“我曾经把你奉为天神，奉为主宰，奉为我艺术的一切。但是如今的你......你怎么忍受这样的生活，你不会遭到良心的噬咬和悔恨的鞭笞吗？老天，我简直不愿多说，这让我痛苦难当。我宁愿没有看到过这个东西，宁愿今天晚上没来找你，永远被蒙在鼓里。”

“我警告过你留神。”道林吸了吸鼻子，有气无力地冷笑。

“是了，我早该认清，你就是一个自私自利、不知羞耻的混蛋。如今你把我也毁了，有它在这里、在我的脑子里，我再也不可能画出像样的作品来了。”

道林·格雷怨恨地看着他，“当你不再喜欢我，你就把所有过错都推在我身上！”

“不再喜欢你？上帝啊，道林！直到十分钟以前，我还那么真诚地爱着你！就算我看见了你那丑陋不堪的灵魂——你知道我说的没错，不必露出那样的表情——我还想着要拯救你！”一阵强烈的痛苦的痉挛占据贝泽尔的脸孔，愤怒和憎恨的毒汁焚遍他的肢体，“而你又是用什么回报我的？用那把该死的刀子！”画家忿忿地一脚踢开地上的凶器，拽起背叛者的手，按住他的后颈，逼得他与那面貌可怖的二重身脸贴脸地对视，“好好看看这该死的东西，看看你自己，道林！你看不见你的错误吗？你就没有一丁点儿的悔恨吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么！除了让你画这张像以外，我没有任何需要后悔的事情。”道林固执地说着，湿雾笼罩的盈盈泪眼染上不耐烦的色泽，“快放开我，贝泽尔。你怎么能在我家里这么野蛮地对待我？”

“野蛮！”画家带着异样的音调喃喃重复。他看着道林·格雷残忍又可怜的通红的双眼和不满地抖动的唇角，那雪白的脖颈蒙上一层凉冰冰的薄汗，在他掌间触感湿腻。无知的肢体比困惑的意识更新领会对美好事物信徒式的崇拜之下埋藏的阴暗欲念。


	2. 后篇：分章防和谐

手的力道无意识地加重，他的嘴唇不由自主向下俯就，小心翼翼地贴近露在衣领外头那截光溜溜的颈子，如同那位神乎其技的塞浦路斯国王，害怕惊扰雕塑少女的安眠；仿佛他并非身在尘封的小课室——经纬毕露的破落地毯、褪了色的面目寡淡的木头家具，和摇曳闪烁的煤油灯昏黄的光晕都被想象镀上奇幻华彩——而处于希腊风格的大厅，轻纱帷幔漂浮在清凉的风里，冰冷的象牙躯壳沐浴着阳光闪闪发亮，卷曲的发间环绕着尤带露水的葡萄藤。他禁不住两膝着地，向着奥林匹斯山的天空仰起头颅，虔心祈祷：让他珍爱的......

“你在做什么，贝泽尔？”

道林不可思议的质问声钻入耳孔，冰冷的现实像一柄巨斧，当头劈下，把他狠狠挤出美妙怡人的幻想境界。画家感到自己的心脏扑扑狂跳，嘴唇又酥又麻地发着热，仿佛狂饮了酒神的琼浆，又像沾了一口爱与美的树下奔涌的灵泉水。青春的力量浸入他那被剥夺了理想的残躯，在这独一无二的、不可重复的一瞬里，逆转了时间的侵蚀和损害，载他逆流回返，回到始初的时刻，回到画像还未涂上清漆、加上画框的那一刻，回到道林·格雷真正纯净无瑕的白玫瑰般的少年时代。

梦幻和现实离得这样近，又这样远。过去的已经永远过去了，往事皆是陈迹——道林·格雷有意无意教给他的这个道理，他今天才真正地懂得。他怒不可遏、心痛难当，但又清楚地知道自己根本不可能做到长久地憎恨道林·格雷，即使他堕落可耻，让人失望透顶，即使他险些在他手下丧命，除非他失去记忆，遗忘掉曾经的一切——逝去的陈迹不仅仅是陈迹，它咬进人的内心，对他的性灵有着永不褪色的影响。贝泽尔发了疯地扑到道林身上，像一头被抢走猎物的野兽，脑袋深深埋进他的颈窝，用唇齿描绘温热细腻的皮肤。

后者惊得脸色煞白，凄惨地挣动不停，弄得头发凌乱、衣扣迸飞，他甚至顾不上躲避那讨人厌画像，一个劲儿地缩起腰，试图逃离画家冰冷的双手和坚硬勃起的阴茎。“你疯了吗，贝泽尔！”他惊慌大骂，“你这该死的、道貌岸然的混账！把我放——唔！”

裤头的系纽被解开，背带扣被挑开，拿惯画笔的手塞进他的内裤，灵活地拢住依然沉睡的性器，一边大力按揉龟头，一边顺着茎身轻缓地撸弄。道林·格雷纵情身色的身体无法抗拒这双天才的手，仿佛要变回一切开始之前那张空白的画布，任其摆布。他两只手虚握着画家的手臂，柔嫩的脸颊压在镀金画框上，腿脚发软，腰背不知所措地往拱起，圆润的臀瓣隔着双重布料挨紧施害者裆部滚烫的隆起。他胡乱地叫着贝泽尔的名字，发出一串哭泣似的呻吟，欲望爬上脑髓，顺着沸腾的血管流便四肢百骸，把象牙色肌肤烧成玫瑰红；意识被几根骨节分明的手指搅动揉散，碎成爆裂的七彩琉璃碎片，在黑沉沉的模糊的夜的背景布上四溅飞扬。

“啊——贝泽尔！”他尖声惊叫，膝盖仿佛变成了棉花，轻飘飘往下沉，整个人头脑昏胀地靠在画家怀里，好像快要融化。从他的汗湿的淡粉色的肌肤蒸腾起情欲令人发狂的香甜气味。

“轻一点儿，道林，”贝泽尔拿舌头卷住同伴颈子里湿濡的金黄卷曲的发丝，黑眼珠色泽愈发暗沉。他把手上的白浊尽数揩在同伴的衬衣下摆，松开他裹得好端端的马甲，从背后抽出固定裤腰的吊带，随手摔在地上，金属夹扣落下地毯发出咚的一声响，“你不会想把男仆吵醒的。”

道林被那一声从恍惚中惊醒。他一抬头，下意识对上画像的眼睛——他的二重身意味深长地笑着，带着一副淫邪狡黠的得意之色，仿佛魔鬼干成一件伟大的邪恶之事，或者腐化了某个早被天堂预定的灵魂——他猛地打了个寒噤，五根手指死死抠住画框边沿。贝泽尔终于剥下他的长裤，那双要命的手黏糊糊地揉进他的臀缝，掌心粗糙的硬茧摩擦两瓣柔嫩的蜜桃，指尖戳进翕张的小口肆意逗弄，弄得他身体里又麻又痒。道林咬着手背怨恨地喘气，高潮过后敏感的身体软绵绵地发热，苦闷地躲避不开，疑心自己陷入沼泽，像那走投无路的月桂女神，逃不过登徒子的一缕阳光。

但他听着背后一声声震耳欲聋的压抑声息，混杂着津液在耳窝里搅弄发出的浪荡水声，突然灵机一现，反应过来一点有趣的实情：这个正要操他的人可是贝泽尔·霍华尔德——一个把生命完全献给了艺术的老好人，从来不曾干过一件坏事、产生过一个猥琐的恶念！或许还是当世唯一的真诚正直之人！亨利勋爵甚至评价他的这位朋友在道德和私人生活上无聊乏味到让人发疯。

如此一来，这桩糟糕透顶的邪恶的性事不再让他感到恐惧和讨厌。方才意识到的情形给他提供的刺激完全远远超过了令人耻辱的场所和疼痛带来的不快。可怜的贝泽尔侵犯他的同时也要被他污染。当他进入他的身体，他们的灵魂也将密不可分地联系在一起。道林愈想愈觉着难以抑制的兴奋，他上气不接下气地狂笑起来，甬道不自禁吸绞贝泽尔的手指，难耐地卷住那硬邦邦的异物，肠壁吐出热液，湿漉漉地收缩着要把它往里推。

耳边的粗喘微微顿住，贝泽尔困惑地哼了一声，仿佛惊讶于他的淫乱不堪和突如其来的愉悦。道林更加快活了，在他手上急躁地、放浪地扭动着，调整角度，用自己肠壁上最最热痒难耐的小突起蹭他的指尖。

“我才不管他醒不醒。那个蠢蛋反正不敢上来。再重些，啊——”他满意地叹息，胡乱说一些下流的恭维话，拿通红的眼角去瞅那个正直的好人，嘴角得意的弧度不经意间与画像中的模样微妙地重叠，“我的朋友......我可真没想到、你这双手竟然那么厉害！”

画家皱起眉毛，怒焰灼烧的眼眸染上一丝挫败，“我不是你的随便哪个嫖客。”

“贝泽尔——别停下——你当我是什么人？”道林·格雷握住贝泽尔托在腰间的手，拉着它滑过自己平滑的小腹，又攀上剧烈起伏的胸口，艺术家自觉地拧住在他胸膛挺立、泛着水泽的樱红小豆，“还有谁敢这么对我？”

贝泽尔摇了摇头，“你满嘴谎言，而且堕落成性。”

“哈，你这可怜虫——根本不能理解真正的生活，还要像一个迂腐古板的老头子一样把它斥为堕落。”道林短促地笑了一声，“可你现在又在做什么？强奸你的朋友！你要否认吗？贝泽尔，你说你崇拜我，说尽一切好话：我是你的理想、你的缪斯、你艺术的源头；你说：上帝创造了我，就是让人崇拜的......多么慷慨的谀辞！而你现在拥抱着我，想把阴茎插入我的身体，多么罪恶呀！你还说我堕落成性，真是好一个道德家！或许你自己也没发觉，你用那么多漂亮词汇描述的、对我的魔幻浪漫的艺术家的情感，不过就是绘制一张虚假的彩色面纱，借由艺术把肉欲的迷恋正当化。我早就可以宽厚地给你——”

他的一长串刻薄词句没来得及出口便被堵回喉咙。粗硕的龟头顶入热湿的后庭，撑开穴口脆弱的软肉，蛮横地长驱直入，每一下都碾过要害。那极致的饱胀感逼得道林眼前一黑，伶俐的舌头也失了准，张着嘴气喘吁吁地痛哼。

“你这魔鬼，”贝泽尔皱着眉毛，气得脸色发白，“我什么都不想要，但愿跟你一起下地狱。”

“魔鬼？哈！”他难受得头晕作呕，口舌的毒汁全无用武之地，只好含含糊糊骂。“混蛋......你怎么那么大？”

画家一只手挤压道林瑟缩的乳尖，另一只手托起他的一只膝盖，深深浅浅地操弄，两个囊袋拍打嫣红的臀心，盛不下的情液在剧烈的震荡下翻搅不息，发出一阵阵淫秽的咕唧声响，白花花的泡沫沾上贝泽尔颜色暗沉的耻毛。道林承受着身后海潮般的撞击，身体无精打采地伏在画上，龟头时不时蹭着粗糙的画布，稀薄的前液缓缓渗下，又是苦恼又是舒爽。他的一条胳膊按着画框、垫在额头下，另一只手摸索不到支撑，无措地挥舞，把背景的暗红色块刮出几道不甚明显的深印。

贝泽尔全然不理他的哀叫，自顾自打桩似的进出。温热紧致的穴道裹住他的阴茎。他与过去理想的化身以一种绝对下流的方式如此切身地贴在一块儿，仿佛能够触及它的每一丝搏动、每一块纹理。或许这才是明智之举。人的肉体怎么能够容纳只存在想象之中的灵魂质料？哪能存在一个有限的活着的人以己身承受另一个人的理想？现在他砸碎偶像，迫不及待地侵犯、占有了它，而它果真与想象中的不同，冰冷又热烈、锋利又柔软。多么荒谬而绝望，却又多么的美妙。他可悲地发觉，他从来不是什么善人——他知道他们之间并不像道林所说的那样只有欲望，他至少曾经真心将这个毫无心肝的小象牙人偶奉为神祗——但欲望无可否认是真实存在的。他想要将他据为己有，涂上自己的色彩，让他照着自己的理想成长。

多年来他对亨利的享乐哲学嗤之以鼻，避之如蛇蝎，这一刻却不由疑惑或许它所揭露的，如它的祭祀所说，正是生活的真谛。摆脱诱惑的唯一方法......

画家扭过道林的脖颈，不顾他虚弱的反对，亲吻他的嘴唇。他们的舌头和津液融化在一起，灵魂相互交缠，画像上的怪物露出恐惧的神色。道林呜呜咽咽地推他，像是想说什么，但贝泽尔压着他的腰臀，逼他继续这个亲昵的吻，舌尖扫过他的齿列、上颔，那张说惯了情话的无情的嘴里每一个角落。

突然他怀里的这个坏蛋身体一抖，发出一声尖锐的啜泣，肠壁激烈地紧缩。

“画像！”他在他口中含糊地呻吟。

贝泽尔后知后觉地抬起头，只见那画像带着一副可笑的惊愕又羞耻的怪样，眼睛盯着自己大约是左腿膝盖的位置——沾上了一滩刺眼的白浊。这一刻它竟仿佛隐约有了自己的喜怒、自己的经历和生命，从它的原型身上脱离开了。画家不禁荒谬地大笑起来，埋在道林体内的巨物仿佛也跟着发笑，精液分成数股断断续续地喷洒在颤抖的内壁上。

 

他丢下道林，任他抱着胳膊哆嗦地滑坐在地，自己去桌上拿来提灯，抽出衣袋里的手帕，把像上沾着的汗液、体液都擦拭一通。“看呐，道林！”他喃喃说道。

道林·格雷两颊羞得通红，不愿搭理他的叫唤，脱下皱皱巴巴的马甲，随便环视一周，便把那块起初从那副比尸体更可怕的丑东西扯下来的绣金紫缎柩罩抓在手里，将就地裹在衬衣外头，对盯着画像上的污斑突然发了痴似的贝泽尔埋怨道，“你干嘛不把我放开？要是你早听我的，就不至于弄脏了——”

“不，道林！我才不在意弄不弄脏，”画家的眼睛仿佛发着烧，“它变了！”

“什么意思？”道林的眉心拧出一个狐疑的疙瘩。他挪了挪腿，好奇地想起身看上一眼，后穴里的浊物竟顺着腿根、凉丝丝地直往下淌。他面色一红，烦躁地撇了撇嘴，只好夹紧双腿，打定主意不动弹了。

“是的，它和先前不一样了。它和你不一样了。”贝泽尔把提灯往下移，照着道林不耐烦的面孔和露在紫缎外面赤裸的脚踝，一双黑眼睛迷离地晃来晃去，他低头沉吟，“它刚才离开你了。”

“我听不懂你在说什么。”

“不要紧，道林·格雷。”他带着那种奇异的梦幻般的狂热，在道林身前慢慢跪下，摸到他藏在缎子里的双手，牢牢攥进掌心，“我改主意了。”

道林兴致不高地哼了一声，眼睛盯着罩子下面自己弯曲的膝盖线条，半分不解半分不屑。

“上帝救了我的性命，让我从你手里活下来，”画家诚恳地发下誓言，“而我要救你。”

他的宣誓的见证者疲惫地掀了掀眼皮，惊奇地转向他的脸，流露出震愕、怀疑，又带着点儿触动的神色。无数冷言滚到道林的舌尖，但他不知为何一句也没有说，最后那线条柔软的嘴唇轻轻一挑，轻蔑地笑，“贝泽尔，我看你当真疯得不轻。”

 

 


	3. A Dream of Hell

他感到一双手在皮肤上游走。那老树皮般僵硬粗粝的质感，比起人类的血肉，更像一具骷髅干枯的指爪，抚过他平坦的胸膛，拉扯两粒柔嫩的红珠，又慢条斯理地向下滑动，压着他的小腹肆意按揉，激起一片恐惧的鸡皮疙瘩，勾起一阵强烈不适的颤抖。玫瑰色的热雾从张开的唇间紧促地逸出，他的线条优美的额头燃烧起热烈的情焰，细细密密地渗出汗水。接着极轻微的一阵悉索声，那双手抽开松散的裤带，钻进毫不设防的草丛，他的身体不自觉地向上弹起，沉睡的性器颤巍巍抬头。

道林·格雷猛地睁开双眼，发觉自己衣衫大开，被一个影子揽住腰肢。他在黑暗中茫然抬头，对上一双幽幽发亮的鬼火似的蓝眼睛，微微下垂的眼角还看得出原本美好的形状，却爬满了情欲的皱纹，像蛛网似的污染了一尊大理石雕像。那张老迈丑恶的面孔对他露出洋洋得意的蔑笑，红润的嘴唇淫邪又刻薄地弯起。道林喘息一窒，心扑扑乱跳，几乎立刻就要发出尖叫——他哪能认不出这个夜半的恶鬼是谁？不正是好端端藏在阁楼课室里因为替他承担了岁月和恶念带来的侵蚀和损害而变得日益不堪的画像、他那个可怕的灵魂的二重身！

有人会说那才是真正的道林·格雷，是他灵魂的真相，但是那又如何？他把它藏起来，谁也看不到，那么它就是不存在......可这又是怎么回事？画像里的人影怎么可能投下这样的影子、这样的重量和热度？

他惊慌失措，胡乱地摸到床头铃的拉绳。那个东西面贴面地朝他冷酷地一笑，一只长满又长又厚血红色汗毛的手竖在唇前悄悄做出噤声的手势，道林如堕冰窖，立刻浑身冰凉地停住了动作。他当然不能叫人来——否则要如何解释这个怪物的来历？他的秘密必定要公之于世，所有人都会看穿他的真面目……这个庸俗虚伪的社会！最是喜爱光鲜人物的阴私！他一想到暴露的恐惧，方才感受的热度竟越发顺着血管汹涌奔流，他的阴茎紧绷，身后泛起一股奇异的热胀酸痒。道林夹紧双腿试图掩饰，羞耻得恨不得当场死去，不愿被这样一个可怕又尴尬的对象逼得丑态毕露。

“你是什么东西？！”他抑制下声音里的动摇，厉声喝斥，“从我身上下去！”

那东西仿佛早已看穿他虚伪的顾虑和一切敏感脆弱的掩饰，甚至他本人也仍蒙昧不解的内心隐秘的黑暗冲动——没有人比自己更了解自己，它加深了笑容，更加蛮横地压下身体，把道林试图推拒的手臂禁锢在脸侧，膝盖顶开他虚弱无力的膝盖。

“我是你呀，道林·格雷，”鬼怪嗤嗤笑着，嘴唇贴上羔羊雪白洁净的面颊，“你就是我，我就是你。我们共享同一个灵魂，分摊荣耀和罪恶、欢愉和悲苦，永远都是不可分割的一体。”

“滚下去！如果你就是我，你就应该听从我的意愿把你的脏嘴拿开！”它仿佛一个坟墓里爬来的复仇鬼，呼吸里散发出腐朽霉烂的臭气，熏得道林恶心欲呕，偏头躲避，发出厌恶至极的抽气声。

“亲爱的我，你不必害怕，也不需要逃。我会进入你的身体，用你自己的种子灌满你的肚子，让你哀嚎着融化——”它咬住道林的脖颈，挂在眼角的狞笑凝固不动，布满蛀斑的黑黄色牙齿险恶地呲出，陷进象牙白的皮肤，指爪箍住他的性器，娴熟地上下撸动，按摩勃动的血脉，如同奏响一支铜管，使它兴奋地歌吟，吐出浊白的汁液。道林咬着嘴唇闷哼，恐惧在风箱似地剧烈起伏的胸腔里鼓动，未受控制的手臂艰难地推搡这鬼怪的胸膛，一颗类似心脏的东西仿佛在贝泽尔描绘的衬衣底下灼热地跳动，漆黑的罪恶的烈焰是它永恒的动力，时时威胁着要燃烧殆尽道林的灵魂和肉体。

他所创造的鬼怪喋喋不休地低语，宣告要与他融为一体，说一些比传教士的狂言还要令人作呕的话。它的身躯压覆在道林的胸口，与他皮肤贴着皮肤，脖颈缠着脖颈，像山一样沉、火一样烫、像地狱的干柴一般阴阴地燃烧，腐朽的刺鼻的烟灰涌入道林的口鼻。它的勃发的阴茎像龙牙士兵粗硬的铁剑，蛮横地刺穿道林的身体，挤开脆弱的肠壁。

道林咬住施害者肩头的衣料，喉咙里发出凄厉而克制的哀嚎。他几乎能闻到皮肉烧焦的糊臭气味，听见鲜血滴落的微小声响，身躯被通红的利刃劈开，毒火灼烫的痛楚侵入脏腑，沿着脊柱攀上大脑。他的腰部猛然拱起，活像是砧板上被淋了滚水不住抽动的死鱼，双腿无助地抽动，内里崩裂的肌肉血淋淋地把入侵者向外推挤。

他仿佛身处地狱，被捆上魔鬼进食的釜镬。

渗着血色的黏糊糊的情液顺着他软绵绵张开的大腿缓缓流出，道林痛得两眼昏黑，几至晕厥。可是欲望仍不放过他。他不想屈从这丑陋的怪物，肉体却不由自主兴奋——或许是长期纵欲的害处多显现，又或许是灵魂遇见属于它的一部分而生出一种接近死亡的本体性的交合冲动。

那根可怕的性器和它的暴戾的运动在他的内部结构中作用，轻而易举找到他的要害，让他全然无力招架，像是音乐家掌间细细的弦，在它的节律推动下被迫奏响美妙的爱欲的乐声。疼痛和快乐都侵蚀道林脆弱的感性的意识，他的皮肤蒙上情欲的玫瑰色，鼻翼一张一缩不住翕动，嫣红的嘴唇半开，舌尖微微探出，费尽了力气要把空气舔入口中。那对泪水浸湿的蓝眼睛闪着迷惘的光泽向上抬起，像个不知世事的可怜又纯洁的孩子，不知所措地对上一张可怖的面孔，在稀薄的光线里显出像是恳求又像渴望的紫晶色。

鬼怪毫不理睬，翻转他的身体，掐住他光裸的腿根，无情地接连耸动不止，每一下都插入最深，顶着道林紧绷的小腹，把他的理性劈成颜色缤纷的空白碎片，散入感官的海洋。道林埋在枕头里闷声啜泣，膝盖打着抖，腰被这恶心的丑东西两条散发着腐嗅的苍老的铁臂紧紧揽住，可怜地无力地塌陷下去，而圆润紧实的臀高高翘起，吞吃它粗硬的紫黑色的茎体，两个巨大的囊袋拍打在臀底，发出清脆的啪啪声，雪白的皮肉在猛烈的冲撞下像波浪一般湿漉漉地抖动，情液的白沫乱糟糟地沾在两条光滑可爱的哆嗦的大腿之间。

 “感觉到了吗？道林·格雷！你身体里的自己——你的屁股热烈地吸着他的阴茎，那么湿、那么热、那么愉快！” 二重身拧着道林的下巴，仿佛温存地咬住他的嘴唇，津液濡湿两片颤抖的唇瓣，他迷茫地舔了两下牙齿，尝到死尸和鲜血的味道，“许下愿望的那一日，你可曾想过这一天？你光顾着享受青春和美，把你可怜的二重身罩在柩布里、藏进暗无天日发阁楼，把你的真实的丑恶嘴脸从世人自以为是的瞎眼面前遮盖；而你可曾想过，被你撇下的那些罪恶，到头来还是要回到你身上！”

恶臭的精液喷洒进道林的肠壁，仿佛罪恶的铭牌熔化而成的毒浆，像一条鳞片倒竖的尸蛇长驱直入他柔软的年轻的肚腹，要把他腐蚀成同它一样的烂肉。他再也顾不了给人听见，扯烂了床单，仰起头颈，惨声尖叫。他的灵魂不敢向仁慈的基督祈求拯救，竟不由想起了想到贝泽尔，想起他拥抱他时沉重的力道和暖洋洋的温度——那个说要救他的人，如今却在哪里？

 

“道林——”一个声音在他耳边嗡嗡地响，对他名字呼唤重复迭起，混合成毫无意义的噪点，“醒醒，道林。”

道林猛然惊起，下意识抓下抵着脸颊的一块凉水毛巾，才慢慢睁开双眼。一双形状寡淡而无趣，却闪耀着真挚激情的黑眼睛悬在头顶，关切地瞧着他。

“怎么了？噩梦？”画家丢掉毛巾，嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他湿润的脸颊，抚过他的眼睫，又揩去眼角苦涩的水泽。“别怕，道林。我在这里。”

道林慢慢地眨了一下眼。漆黑的阴影消失不见，世界变得光亮。玫瑰和丁香的芬芳飘散在金黄透明的空气里。他意识到自己正身处贝泽尔宽敞典雅的画室，春日午后柔和的阳光钻进敞开的窗子，肆无忌惮地铺洒在地毯上。他呻吟了一声，按住闷痛的额角，在长沙发上侧过身子，更好地看清半跪在他身前俯下脖颈的人。

“贝泽尔，”他呼唤画家的名字，向他伸出双臂，鹅黄色的薄毯掀落在地，酒红丝绸睡袍像花瓣似的绽开，象牙白的胸膛在平和的空气里激烈地起伏。他的嗓音带着初醒的沙哑和一种神经脆弱的音质，梦幻般漂浮在芳香的空气里，“再靠近些，抱着我......履行你的诺言，救救我。”

贝泽尔接住他的双臂轻盈的重量，屈起一只膝盖，压上光泽顺滑的天鹅绒坐垫，像是害怕惊扰唇齿间弥漫的温柔情绪，轻轻开口，“道林，你梦见什么了？”

“别问这个，贝泽尔。我不想谈。”道林仰起头颈，用赤裸光洁的小腿勾住他的腰，五个圆润的肉欲的趾头微微蜷起，按摩他的大腿肌肉。“那太可怕了——我决心再也不去回忆。那不过是一个愚蠢的噩梦，只要我不去想，它就等于没有发生。”他孩子气地喃喃自语，清澈的天空色眼眸得意地一弯，露出一个无辜的微笑。“来啊，贝泽尔，让我除了你之外，什么也想不了。”

贝泽尔的眉头拧成不满的疙瘩，但他决定暂时不与同伴辩驳——那反正是没有用处的。这一点他学了好久，终于明白。他解开马甲，慢慢沉下身，用嘴唇勾勒他曾经的偶像的面庞，轻吻掠过他颤动的薄薄的眼皮、挺直的光洁的鼻梁和弯曲的淡粉色唇角。道林的回应热切而急迫，他将咽喉送到画家的嘴边，喉结跃跃欲试地滚动，奶白色的肌肤染上汗水，阳光下泛起如蜜的光晕。

贝泽尔喘息愈发粗重，眼睛里升腾起热忱而挣扎的光。那前所未有的油画般优雅迷人的色调和线条令艺术家的灵魂崇拜得发狂、全然无法抗拒，但他的理智对道林放荡无耻又自私自利的本质和他维持美丽与纯洁的方式一清二楚。他明白那是魔性且有害的、徒有其表的美。

道林掰开自己的双丘，修剪齐整的指甲压着雪白丰润的皮肉，留下几个鲜艳的指痕，穴口在他面前翕张不止，泛着嫣红的水光。他的朋友发出含含糊糊的呻吟，抱怨他的磨蹭，急切地拉着他的手指塞入自己温热的身躯。柔嫩的肠肉娴熟地缠绕上来，吐出渴求的汁液，湿漉漉地裹住贝泽尔。

贝泽尔心不在焉地屈伸手指，指腹绕着肠壁上发热的小突起打转，把道林弄得连声浪叫，大腿内侧的肌肉不住抽动。画家舌头卷着水莹莹的乳尖，舔吮拉扯，任失了神的俊美少年乱七八糟地摸索他裤腰的系扣，思想却顺着倒转的钟表飞到了过去遥远之地，在记忆的殿堂盘旋。他希望能够相信他的这位朋友并非无可救药，相信时光可以倒转，相信他还能变回十八年前站在背景布前那个白玫瑰般的少年，怀疑和惶惑却时不时占据他的心神。他不信任自己：他能够抵制亨利的欲望哲学，但道林·格雷的影响他却无法忽视。不管是道林堕落本质的腐化侵害也好，是他自己罪恶本性的最终显露也罢，他竟对自己的朋友犯下奸淫。他真的能够救他脱离犯罪的泥沼？还是自己也要坠下喷吐着硫磺火焰的巨坑？

“贝泽尔！操我......噢，”这个漂亮的恶棍对他心灵的痛苦毫不关心，扯住他的衣领，软绵绵地撑起腰，热乎乎的小穴咬住他包在内裤里的性器，薄薄的布料氤出一片深色的水痕，“让我快活，让我忘记......”

常常在夜深人静的时刻，他就着白银般洁净的月光端详道林沉睡的面孔——半埋在柔软的枕被里，金发自然地散乱，随着细微的呼吸如平静夏季清晨金黄色的海潮般起伏——连教堂壁画中的小天使都要为他的存在而嫉妒不甘。可是那一场邪恶的谋杀企图沉在意识深处挥之不去，像一个可怕的幽灵，盘旋在头顶，令人毛骨悚然、汗毛倒竖，不止一次扰乱他的情绪，让他不由自主想到自己的死亡，想象道林切碎他的尸体时麻木的面孔。

没有什么是可以忘记的，过去的陈迹在记忆里任意发酵，改变整个灵魂之泉。

当他亲手绘制的神圣面纱揭去，那贫瘠庸俗的灵魂暴露在无情的光亮之中，他终究能够对道林·格雷其人做出客观的评价。他的道林虽然享有青春可爱的果实，但那青春就像密封在玻璃罐中的假花、蜡制成的标本，鲜艳美丽但永恒不变、脆弱不堪；年轻人特有的活力和无忧无虑的激情已经从他身上消失，他的灵魂苍老世故、暴戾狠毒，习惯了罪恶和无益的情欲，沾满世俗的秽浊。

拥有头脑和理智的人都知道和道林·格雷交往百害而无一益。但贝泽尔无法自制地把他拥进怀里，向他敞开胸腔和画室的大门，捧上自己的心。那冰冷的可爱的身躯温暖而柔韧，心跳强劲热烈。画家被按进沙发，他的象牙人偶骑在他腰上，在他的阴茎上畅快地颠簸起伏。细瘦光洁的手臂支着他麦色的胸膛，半褪的睡袍挂在臂间，下摆长长地下垂，罩住雕花的胡桃木沙发腿，像一副安谧的静物图。道林两腿颤巍巍地跨在他的腰侧，印着一串淡粉色指痕的臀肉被挺立的性器劈入，像个雪白的蜜桃压在一团缠结的浓黑耻毛里。阳光斜斜地落在沙发边缘，照亮他的一条小腿和半边圆丘，镀上一层金边，洒下一串灿烂的光粉。

快感要在脑子里爆炸，滑腻的甬道挤压着贝泽尔勃发的性器，他好像被湿漉漉的暖气团包裹着托起，离开地面升向天空。贝泽尔握住道林的双臂，把他拉近自己，仰起头颅寻找他的嘴唇。后者柔顺地屈身俯就，像一只小小的天鹅，弯下脖颈，反手扣住画家拿惯了画笔布满厚茧的粗糙修长的十指，把烫热的面颊贴近他的掌心。那双在泪雾里晕成紫金色的孩子般的蓝眼睛仅仅映入他的身影和他不再年轻英俊的面孔，贝泽尔心口一跳，几乎窒住呼吸——在这个五月的午后他仿佛又一次心动：凡人的道德也好，天才也罢，是多么转瞬即逝的东西啊，只有那非自然的魔幻而纯粹的美经得起世界之钟一次又一次的考验；与这皮囊相比，道林·格雷其人其他的一切都可以无关紧要——多么糟糕的、可怕的想法！

他抱住道林汗淋淋的腰，下身狂乱地挺动，仿佛想要在感官的海潮下忘掉对上帝法则邪恶的僭越，后者咬着嘴唇发出啜泣似的呻吟，腰腹猛烈地一颤，险些歪倒下去。贝泽尔抱着他翻了个身，插入的力道丝毫不减，顶得道林神智涣散，通红的脖颈竭力向后折去，阴茎抽搐着跳动。画家却猛地堵住他的马眼，不顾他尖声哭泣，蛮横地问道，“你究竟梦见了什么？为什么不肯告诉我？难道那会让我对你失去希望——你又杀了我一次？”

“不，贝泽尔！你怎么能......在这样的时候、说出那么恶毒的话？快松开手......你要逼疯我了！”

画家罕见地违逆了他，阴茎重重推入小穴，头部顶着穴心发了狠地碾转，“你知道要怎么让我松手。”

“画像......我梦见了它，”道林艰难地呼吸，声音里带着滞涩的哭腔，“那个东西......天哪，贝泽尔！你为什么要逼我？它压着我，玩弄、侵犯我的身体，狞笑着，像个死尸一样散发出腐烂的——呃！”

他嘶叫着到达高潮。

 

当日轮西垂，紫红色的云霞压在西方的天际，像鱼鳞一般层层叠叠覆压而下。他们两人缠在一块儿，松松盖着那张一度被丢在地下鹅黄色格纹的薄毯，在长沙发上挤着。道林·格雷伸了个懒腰，披上皱巴巴的睡袍，径自起身。

“我想——”贝泽尔点燃一支雪茄，悠悠然吐出一串圆圆的青蓝色的烟圈，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着道林的动作。后者端着酒杯，倚在零零散散摆着酒瓶、玻璃杯和一盘冰镇葡萄的胡桃木小桌边上，舔了舔晶莹湿润的长春花瓣似的嘴唇，对他歪过头。画家沉吟片刻，装作平静地接着道，“再为你画一张像。”

道林猛地直起身，琥珀色的酒液撞上玻璃杯壁，又晃荡地沉下去。他金色的眉毛微微一皱，露出像是恶心又像是恐惧的神色，又把眼睛转向颜色慢慢加深的天空，吐了一口气，只道，“我曾经拒绝过了。但是既然你看到了那个东西还如此坚持，那么——”他耸了耸肩，咽下一口酒，喉结轻轻滚动，“随你吧。”

 

 


End file.
